


Rhys' Inner Circle Goes Out for Ice Cream

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”





	

I was curled up in bed, the patterned covers cocooning me in their warmth. Mor and I had stayed up late working on our group project for art class, so we were exhausted and finally resting after hours of hard work. Mor was snoring softly across our dorm room, her head submerged under the blankets with her golden curls spilling out. Amren, our roommate, was fast asleep on her side of the room, her dark head burrowed under dozens of pillows.

 

I was turning over to lie on my stomach when I heard a noise at the window. I figured it was a curious bird or a bare tree branch tapping against the glass. I closed my eyes to continue my much-needed rest when I heard it again, accompanied by a familiar voice.

 

“Feyre, wake up,” Rhys said.

 

I rubbed my eyes and stood up from the bed, my bare feet meeting the icy floor and my skin instantly prickled with goosebumps from the chilly air of our dorm room. I pulled aside the curtains and was met with Rhys, Azriel, and Cassian standing outside the window, stupid grins plastering their faces.

 

I slid open the window and peered out at them. “What the heck are you guys doing here? Don’t you know what time it is?”

 

“We wanted to know if you girls wanted to join us for ice cream,” Cassian said. Rhys and Azriel nodded.

 

I blinked. Were they being serious?

 

I vocalized my thoughts. “Are you guys being serious? Who crawls through someone’s window at 4 am to go for ice cream?!”

 

Rhys chuckled, the sound reverberating in my mind. “Now is the best time to go for ice cream, Feyre darling.”

 

Their voices traveled throughout the room, causing Mor to stir under the covers. Her head poked out, looking around with glazed eyes. “What’s going on?”

 

“These idiots want to go out for ice cream. Right now,” I said, crossing my arms.

 

Mor perked up and jumped out of bed, her flannel pajama bottoms dragging on the floor. “I’m in,” she said, turning to grab her shoes.

 

“What?” I sputtered.

 

“Count me in, too.” I jumped. Amren was standing behind me, already dressed for the occasion. “I’m in the mood for some ice cream. Maybe red velvet,” she declared, her eyes glittering with excitement.

 

I turned around to face the boys and their stupid faces lit up. “Great!” Cassian said, “Let’s go.”

 

Mor and Amren crawled through the open window to join the others. Rhys reached out his hand to me. “Come on, Feyre darling. I know you have a sweet tooth,” he smirked.

 

I rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand and jumping out the window. “This is by far the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

Azriel turned his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “Lighten up, Feyre. It’s college. Live a little.”

 

Rhys bumped his shoulder against mine. “Let’s go.”

 

I laughed as I ran with the others to go get ice cream at four o’clock in the morning.

 


End file.
